1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable security devices which may be fastened directly and securely to a holder for a recording medium such that it is transportable with such recording medium while restricting access to the information recorded on such medium.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art security housings for restricting accessibility to information recorded on a tape or disc are generally cumbersome and do not provide for convenient, individual transportation of the disc or tape while restricting access to the information recorded thereon.
With the advent of modern day computers and word processors which rapidly and conveniently store great volumes of information on readily transportable mediums such as discs or tapes, there is great danger of unauthorized persons gaining access to the information recorded on such tapes or discs to extract such information without the knowledge of the owner of such information. For instance, access could be had to such tapes during transporting thereof by a dishonorable courier who may, for instance, sell such information to a competitor. Thus, the disc or tape being transported will arrive at the destination without any indication that access had been had to the information stored thereon and the owner of such information will be put at a tremendous disadvantage due to the fact that such information can be used by another not having the best welfare of such owner in mind.
Consequently, there exists a great need for a security device which is inexpensive to manufacture, readily useable and which provides a safety seal which, when broken, will leave positive evidence of the fact that such seal has been broken and that an unauthorized person has had access thereto.